1. Field of the Invention
A fuel dispensing nozzle at a filling station is provided with a mechanism that engages with the fill pipe activated by the initial insertion of the spout. The mechanism is locked in position by fuel pressure that can only be inactivated remotely by removal of fuel pressure or paid at the pump override, thereby preventing drive off without payment.
2. Description of Related Art
The concept of providing fuel nozzles with spout extensions to secure the nozzle to a fuel tank to prevent spilling and need to hold the nozzle are old. M. McCune, U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,535, issued Jun. 5, 1923, and L. Dorris, U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,844, issued Nov. 18, 1924, and, J. Seidel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,044, issued Aug. 27, 1929, and R. Chadil et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,690, issued Apr. 3, 1951, and G. Moore et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,121, issued Mar. 24, 1970, and C. Sunderhaus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,302, issued Dec. 10, 1985, are examples. The use of pull away parts to preclude unnecessary damage when a vehicle operator pulls off with the nozzle still in the fill pipe is known with M. Carder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,123, issued Sep. 26, 2000, examples